


Love Happens When You Least Expect It

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, M for language and small sex scene, misana and chaetzu are side ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: 'She was never one to admire the stars, but the thought crossed her mind that this was her favorite constellation. The smattering of marks along Nayeon's shoulder blade.'College student Dahyun meets Nayeon when she comes to pick up a child from the daycare she works for. Is it a passing interest or love at first sight?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 248





	Love Happens When You Least Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This is an entirely self indulgent thing I wrote. Dayeon is my soft ship even though they hardly interact. Sigh. I hope you enjoy it. I ran with it so it got long, I hope you can reach the end, there's a surprise waiting for you.
> 
> beta'd by ficklefic <3

Dahyun quietly entered the daycare she worked for during the afternoons after her classes. It was something she needed to do to help put herself through school and not struggle. Not that she minded, of course. The daycare was her first choice since she loved to be around children. After removing her jacket and shoes, she tip-toed to put her backpack in the office.

  
  


She greeted the other staff members and took a seat to watch over the kids as they took their naps. As with any group of kids, there was always one problem child in the bunch. Dahyun spotted movement from the corner of her eye and rushed to scoop up a two year old boy before he woke the others.

  
  


"And where are you going?" Dahyun tickled his stomach to make him laugh once they were far enough away.

  
  


"Outside." He told Dahyun with a pout, pointing to the back door.

  
  


"We can't go outside, buddy." Dahyun took him to the window and pointed. "It's raining today. See?"

  
  


He whined at the sight of rain and slumped against Dahyun's shoulder. "Play with me?"

  
  


"You should be napping." Dahyun still carried him over to the play area and sat down with him in her lap.

  
  


"Not tired." He climbed out of her lap to look through the box of toys sitting beside them. Dahyun watched him carefully to make sure he didn't fall. Once he'd chosen a toy, he sat in front of Dahyun.

  
  


"Shapes?" Dahyun lay on her stomach, her knees bent and feet in the air. "Can you put them in the right place?" She laid them all out in a random order.

  
  


The boy had a look of complete concentration on his face as he tried to figure out where each shape went. Frustration hit as he tried to push the square piece through the round hole.

  
  


"Look at them a little closer, buddy." Dahyun traced her finger around the square opening then the square piece. "See how these match? The four points." She pointed them out to him. "Try it."

  
  


He mimicked tracing the shapes like Dahyun and finally put the square piece through the proper opening. He beamed when it hit the bottom.

  
  


"Yay!" Dahyun clapped for him. "Good job. Try another."

  
  


He used the same technique. Tracing each opening, followed by each piece. Once all the pieces were in, he raised his arms in victory.

  
  


"Good job, buddy!" Dahyun clapped for him again. "I'm so proud of you." She laughed when he launched himself at her for a hug. She gave him a gentle squeeze and kept an eye on him as he went to play with other toys.

  
  


As the day went on, she became surrounded by babies and toddlers, helping each one as they needed. She never paid too much attention as to who came to pick up the kids, but today, one person caught her eye.

  
  


She was taller with long black hair, wearing a long plaid dress in various shades of gray, blue and green. Dahyun was stuck in place at the sight of her. As the woman approached her, she shook herself out of her stupor. "Hi. Here to pick someone up?"

  
  


The woman nodded with a smile. It was the most beautiful smile Dahyun had ever seen. Her two front teeth were slightly longer than the rest, and made it that much more charming. "I'm here for Hayun."

  
  


"Ah, okay." Dahyun wove through the toddlers and crouched down in front of Hayun. "It's time to go home now." She stood after taking her hand, leading her over to the woman. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

  
  


Hayun looked up at Dahyun and lifted her arms. "Hug." She said in a tiny voice that made her heart melt.

  
  


Dahyun crouched again and gave her a hug. "Be good."

  
  


The woman watched the exchange, her smile widening at the sight. She held out her hand for Hayun. "Come on."

  
  


Dahyun guided Hayun towards the woman, stealing another glance at her. "Will I see you tomorrow as well?" She asked the woman, her heart skipping a beat when she looked into her eyes as she spoke.

  
  


"Maybe you will." The taller woman flashed another smile before she turned and left.

  
  


Dahyun stood rooted to the spot. In the back of her head, she knew she shouldn't get attracted to one of the kids' mom, but here she was. Heart racing and palms slightly damp. Shit.

~

The next day, Dahyun couldn't stop thinking about the woman. She had to get her name somehow. When she arrived for her shift, she sought out Hayun. "What are you making?" She sat down next to the three year old, peeking at the sheet of paper on the desk.

  
  


"Hearts." Hayun replied, sliding the paper over for Dahyun to see properly.

  
  


"Oh, those are really great hearts. You're so talented." Dahyun let her get back to drawing hearts. "How about you give it to your mom?"

  
  


Hayun smiled a nodded. "Okay."

  
  


"We'll see how she likes it when she picks you up today."

  
  


Hayun nodded, barely listening to Dahyun in favor of drawing. Dahyun took that as her hint to move along. When it came time for the parents to start picking their kids up, she waited not so patiently to see the woman from yesterday. After what felt like days, she saw her come inside. Today, she had on jeans and a black t-shirt. It somehow made her even more attractive.

  
  


"Hayun, time to go." Dahyun guided her over to the woman. "Remember what we were going to do with your drawing?"

  
  


Hayun nodded and reached up to hand it to the woman.

  
  


"Is this for me?"

  
  


Hayun shook her head. "For mommy."

  
  


"Okay, we'll make sure to give it to her today."

  
  


Dahyun blinked twice, taking in what was just said. Apparently this woman wasn't Hayun's mother. She decided to take initiative. She held her hand out. "I'm Dahyun, by the way. I'm sorry for not introducing myself yesterday."

  
  


The woman took it. "Nayeon. You seem to do really well with Hayun."

  
  


"I do my best. She's a sweetie."

  
  


"My sister raised her right then." She laughed.

  
  


Dahyun's heart started to race. "Oh, so you're her aunt?"

  
  


Nayeon nodded. "I am. I'm just helping my sister out for the next two weeks by picking her up. Work has her slammed right now."

  
  


"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I'm not complaining though because that means I get to see you."

  
  


Nayeon's cheeks tinted pink at her words, a shy smile on her lips. "Well, I guess you'll see me tomorrow then." She met Dahyun's eyes.

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "I'll definitely be here."

  
  


Nayeon took Hayun's hand. "See you tomorrow." As she walked towards the door, she gave Dahyun one more glance as it closed behind her.

  
  


Dahyun let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Did that really just happen? Did Nayeon flirt back? Her mind was going a million miles an hour. Once her shift was done, she rushed to grab her phone to text her best friend and roommate.

  
  


Chae! Help!

  
  
  


What's wrong?

Are you hurt?

  
  
  


No, I'm okay. I think. I don't know

I just flirted with a girl and she flirted back  


I think?

  
  
  


Wow. 

You flirted with someone?

What's new?

  
  
  


You're not helping!

  
  
  


Okay, what did you say?

  
  
  


She came in yesterday to pick up one of the kids. I halfway flirted with her yesterday too. I was freaking out that I crushed on one of the kids' moms but I found out today she's the aunt and not the mom, thank God. She explained that she was helping her sister for a couple weeks and I said that I wasn't complaining because that means I get to see her.

She blushed!

  
  
  


Did she say anything after that?

  
  
  


She said 'I guess you'll see me tomorrow then'

I freaked out a little.

  
  
  


Is she hot?

  
  
  


She's so beautiful

She's taller than me with long black hair, cute smile and the best eyes I've ever seen.

  
  
  


Everyone is taller than you.

  
  


Shut up. We're the same height, you ass.

  
  
  


Whatever. I say you go for it. 

It'll suck if she's straight, though.

  
  
  


Oh shit.

I didn't even think about that.  


What if she's straight?!

  
  
  


Then you can kiss that ass goodbye.

  
  
  


She does have a nice ass...

  
  
  


Focus. You just need to figure it out. Flirt with her some more. 

She already blushed, right? 

That's usually a good sign. Way better than disgust.

  
  
  


You're right. I'll try again tomorrow

Hopefully without looking like an idiot.

  
  
  


I'll take you out for dinner if you don't fuck that up. 

Maybe try getting her number.

  
  
  


I think it's a little soon to try for that.

Give me a week.

  
  
  


Okay fine. 

If you don't have her number by the end of the week, you're buying me dinner.

  
  
  


Deal.

~

Each day that Nayeon came into the daycare, Dahyun put her feelers out to determine if she was straight. She couldn’t tell for the first few days, but their flirtatious banter continued. They developed a back and forth that both of them enjoyed. That Friday, Dahyun plucked up all the courage she had to ask for Nayeon's number. Rejection was the one thing that was hard for her to handle.

  
  


When Nayeon came in, she sent a smile toward Dahyun. "Hi. I hope she wasn't too hard on you today." 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "No more than usual." She joked. "You look nice today."

  
  


Nayeon shook her head. "I look like a bum."

  
  


"You look gorgeous."

  
  


Nayeon's head tilted down to hide her blush. "Alright, Romeo. Whatever you say."

  
  


Dahyun smirked. "Well, if we were in those times I might have to stand outside your window to talk to you. How about your number instead?"

  
  


Nayeon looked up to meet her eyes. Only a few seconds passed but to Dahyun, it felt like years. "Okay."

  
  


Dahyun hid her excitement and pulled her phone out to get Nayeon's number. She pocketed it after. "I'll make sure to text you tonight."

  
  


"You better." Nayeon teased, reaching down for Hayun's hand. "Let's go see mommy." She gave Dahyun one last smile.

  
  


Dahyun waited for Nayeon to be out of sight before jumping and squealing quietly. Nothing could ruin her mood for the rest of the day. She finished her shift with an extra bounce in her step. When she got back to her apartment, she stared at Nayeon's contact name.

  
  


_Should I text her now? Maybe I should wait. No, I don't want to._

Dahyun tapped her name and sent a message

  
  


Hi, it's Dahyun. Did you get home safe?

  
  
  


I did, thank you. How about you?

  
  
  


I'm there now. About to make some dinner.

  
  
  


What are you having?

  
  
  


Ramen. It's grocery day and I don't have the energy to go get them.

  
  
  


Busy day?

  
  
  


I had classes this morning then my shift at the daycare. Plus, I have some homework to do.

  
  
  


Oh? What do you study?

  
  
  


Photography. My parents were all for me doing what I love and I've always loved taking photos.

  
  
  


That sounds really fun. You'll have to show me some of your work some time.

  
  
  


I definitely will. How about tomorrow? We can have dinner too.

  
  
  


Dahyun watched as the three grey dots taunted her from the screen.

  
  
  


A date?

  
  


Yes. If you want.

  
  
  


I do. Want to, I mean. Is eight okay?

  
  
  


Eight is perfect.

  
  


They texted for the rest of the night, a huge smile on Dahyun's face the entire time. She had a date.

~

The following evening, Chaeyoung stood with Dahyun in her bedroom, looking inside her closet. "Could you at least invest in something nice to wear if you're going to ask girls out on a date?"

  
  


"I do have nice clothes, thank you." Dahyun pulled out a nice pair of black jeans and a white v-neck shirt she could pair with a light jacket.

  
  


"Do you want to look like the gay pride parade?" Chaeyoung sat on Dahyun's bed.

  
  


"Do you ever have anything nice to say to me?" Dahyun started to get changed.

  
  


Chaeyoung stayed sitting on the bed, unphased by Dahyun taking off her clothes. "I'm nice to you all the time. I'm just trying to get you laid."

  
  


Dahyun faced Chaeyoung and raised her brow. "That's not happening on the first date, Chae. Sorry to disappoint you."

  
  


"Second date then."

  
  


Dahyun shook her head with a smile. "We'll see if there's a second date to start with." She tucked her shirt in and put a belt on. "How do I look?"

  
  


"Gay. But that's what we're aiming for." Chaeyoung walked over to Dahyun and fixed her shirt. "Let it have some give."

  
  


Dahyun nodded and pulled her jacket on. "I'm nervous." She admitted.

  
  


"There's nothing to be nervous about. You're going on a date with a hot girl and you're going to have fun. This isn't something you need to overthink like everything else. Take her to dinner, walk around a little and talk. Get to know each other."

  
  


Dahyun nodded, fiddling with the edges of her jacket. "I can do that. I hope."

  
  


Chaeyoung put her hands on Dahyun's shoulders. "I know you can. You've been after this girl for a week. It's time to get her." She pulled Dahyun into a tight hug. "Text me when you get home, I'll be at Tzuyu's."

  
  


Dahyun gave Chaeyoung a squeeze. "I will. Do your homework. You're behind."

  
  


Chaeyoung groaned. "No."

  
  


"Don't make me call Tzuyu." She threatened, smirking as Chaeyoung's eyes widened.

  
  


"Okay, fine. I'll do my homework." Chaeyoung pushed Dahyun's shoulder.

  
  


"She's the only one that can get you to do anything. Probably because she'll withhold."

  
  


"Which is the worst thing possible. So, yes, I'll do my work. Go have fun." She gave Dahyun a playful smack on the ass.

  
  


Dahyun laughed and grabbed her keys. "I'll text you later."

  
  


Nayeon texted her address to Dahyun earlier and thankfully, she didn't live too far away. When she arrived, she hit the buzzer for Nayeon's apartment. 

"Yes?"

  
  


"It's Dahyun. You ready to go?"

  
  


"I'll be right down."

  
  


Dahyun stood aside and waited for Nayeon to come down. When she opened the door, Dahyun couldn't help but stare. She wore a knee-length floral sundress. "Wow." She looked at Nayeon. "You look amazing."

  
  


Nayeon smiled softly and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you. So do you."

  
  


"Not compared to you." Dahyun offered her arm to Nayeon. "The restaurant isn't far."

  
  


Nayeon looped her arm in Dahyun's and walked with her. "How's your day been?"

  
  


"It's been good. My roommate is with her girlfriend tonight, so it'll give me some peace and quiet for once. I had to threaten to call her girlfriend if she didn't do her homework. She's really behind."

  
  


"Oh, that's not good. I understand her, though. I didn't want to do my homework when I was in school either."

  
  


"What did you go for?"

  
  


"Veterinary medicine."

  
  


"Oh wow, that's impressive. Most animals scare me."

  
  


"Why? They're cute." Nayeon gave her a little nudge. "Like you."

  
  


Dahyun smiled. "Maybe now that I've met you, you can show me the light."

  
  


Nayeon nodded. "I think that can be arranged."

  
  


When they arrived at the restaurant, Dahyun pulled Nayeon's chair out for her then sat across from her. She opened the menu to look through it as the waiter poured them two glasses of water.  


  
  


Dahyun looked up after a minute, her heart skipping a beat when their eyes briefly met. She cleared her throat and put her menu down after she decided what to order. When the waiter came over, both girls ordered their food. 

  
  


"So, do you have some photos to show me?" Nayeon asked, sipping her water.

  
  


"Oh! Yes." Dahyun grabbed her phone. "I didn't want to bring my binder with me. That would have looked weird." She rambled, pulling up an album of some photo's she'd taken. "Here." Dahyun handed Nayeon her phone. "Just scroll through."

  
  


Nayeon nodded and swiped through the photos, her jaw dropping at some of them. "Dahyun, these are amazing." She turned the phone around. "This sunset is gorgeous."

  
  


"That's one of my favorites. Sunsets are my favorite things to take photos of."

  
  


Nayeon kept going through. "Who's this?"

  
  


"That's my roommate, Chaeyoung. We've been friends for years. If you go over one more, that's her girlfriend, Tzuyu."

  
  


"Wow, she's tall."

  
  


"Chae is my height, but you're also right. Tzuyu is tall."

  
  


"They're a cute couple."

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "They're disgusting sometimes, but I'm happy for her."

  
  


Nayeon furrowed her brows. "Why disgusting?"

  
  


"It's mostly me being jealous." Dahyun said with a soft chuckle.

  
  


Nayeon eyed her. "Well, maybe we can get back at them one day." 

  
  


Dahyun couldn't stop a smile from spreading across her face. "I'll hold you to that."

  
  


When the food arrived, Dahyun refilled their glasses. "What made you want to be a vet?"

  
  


"I've always loved animals. I hated seeing them hurt, so when I was a teenager, I volunteered at a rehab center. I learned a lot there. When I graduated high school, I went straight to veterinary school."

  
  


"That's so cool, though. I wouldn't know what to do if I found an injured animal. I don't usually get close enough to find out."

  
  


"I'll start you off easy then. Kittens and puppies." Nayeon teased.

  
  


"That sounds like a good starting point."

  
  


They continued their conversation well after they'd finished eating. Only when the waiter brought their bill did they notice how long they'd been talking. Nayeon reached for it, but Dahyun was faster. "I've got it."

  
  


Nayeon raised her brow. "Let's split it." She argued.

  
  


"No. I asked you out on a date, I'm gonna treat you." Dahyun slipped the cash into the small folder and put it on the edge of the table.

  
  


Nayeon kept her eye on Dahyun. "I'll get next time then."

  
  


Dahyun met Nayeon's eyes. "You want to go out again?"

  
  


"Yes. I’m having a good time with you."

  
  


Dahyun beamed. "Me too. I'd love to."

  
  


Nayeon matched Dahyun's bright smile and stood. "Come on." She held her hand out for Dahyun to take.

  
  


Dahyun's chest tightened at the thought of holding Nayeon's hand, but she still reached out to take it. Nayeon led them out and into the street. "Ice cream? My treat." She leaned to give Dahyun's shoulder a small nudge with her own.

  
  


"Yes, please." Dahyun nodded. She couldn't get her mind off of the way her hand fit in Nayeon's. Hers was a fair bit smaller, but it was perfect. As they walked, she turned her hand slightly to lace their fingers, holding back a smile at how well they fit together. She spared a glance at the taller girl and spotted a small smile on her lips.

  
  


Nayeon stepped up and ordered two cones, letting Dahyun choose her flavors. Dahyun took hers and waited for Nayeon, taking a small bite off the top of her ice cream. When Nayeon got her cone, she took Dahyun's hand again. "It's busy tonight."

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "It's Saturday night. Everyone is out getting drunk."

  
  


"True." Nayeon ran her tongue along the side of her ice cream as she twisted it. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Dahyun staring. She chose not to bring it up. "I'm not that big a fan of drinking, honestly. It's not worth the headache."

  
  


Dahyun nodded in agreement, her cheeks a light pink due to her thoughts after watching Nayeon lick her ice cream. "I don't like to either."  


  
  


"Most of it tastes awful."  


  
  


"I agree." Dahyun swung their hands lightly the closer they got to Nayeon's apartment,. Once they were at her building, she let out a soft sigh.

  
  


"What's wrong?" Nayeon stepped closer.

  
  


"I just don't want the date to be over." Dahyun admitted. "But it's getting late and I don't want to keep you out around the drunks."

  
  


Nayeon smiled. "You're sweet. I did have a really good time, though."

  
  


"Me too." Dahyun looked up at Nayeon. She tossed around the idea of kissing her. The best outcome would be an amazing kiss, but on the flip side, Nayeon might not want to kiss her. But as Dahyun looked into her eyes, she could see the same look reflected back at her. Want. The pros outweighed the cons, so she leaned up and connected their lips in a brief, but electric kiss.

  
  


Dahyun's breath caught and her cheeks flushed. Her mind was chaotic and calm at the same time. The only thought she could decipher was that Nayeon had the softest lips she'd ever felt and they were gone way too soon. She leaned in and kissed Nayeon again, butterflies filling her stomach.

  
  


They pulled apart after a few seconds. "Wow." 

  
  


Nayeon licked her lips and nodded. "That's a good word to cover it." She squeezed Dahyun's hand gently. "I'll see you soon?"

  
  


"You will. Most definitely." They were still only a few inches apart and she resisted the urge to kiss her again.

  
  


"Text me when you get home, okay?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "I will."

  
  


Nayeon took a few steps back and punched in the code to get inside her building. She looked over her shoulder at Dahyun and blew her a kiss before the elevator doors closed.

  
  


Dahyun felt like she was on cloud nine. The whole night replayed in her head as she walked back to her apartment. One thing that kept playing over and over was the kiss. Sure, she'd kissed other girls before, but Nayeon just felt different. It was a level of comfort she’d never experienced.

  
  


She walked into her apartment and tossed her keys into the bowl by the door, toeing her shoes off. "I made it home safe." Dahyun immediately sent to Nayeon and Chaeyoung afterward. Nayeon was the first to respond.

  
  


"Good. At least I know you're safe now."

  
  


Chaeyoung followed soon after.

  
  


"Did you get some?"

  
  


Dahyun rolled her eyes at Chaeyoung's message and responded.

  
  


"No, but I kissed her and it was amazing. I'm gonna talk to her, so I might be slow replying."

  
  


Dahyun switched threads so she could continue to talk to Nayeon. She got dressed for bed and relaxed on her stomach as she texted back and forth with Nayeon until her eyes drooped. They said their goodbyes, ending on a promise to talk the next day. Dahyun went to bed with a smile on her face and a full heart.

~

Nayeon looked up from her laptop when she heard a knock on her office door. "Hey, stranger." She pointed to the chair next to hers. "Come sit."

  
  


Mina sat down and eyed Nayeon. "I saw you yesterday and you texted me last night to come see you this morning. Plus, we’ve known each other for eight years."

  
  


"It's a figure of speech." Nayeon saved her notes and closed her laptop to face her. "I need to talk to you about something." Mina nodded for her to continue. "I went on a date last night with that girl I told you about."

  
  


"And why am I just now finding out?" Mina crossed her arms.

  
  


"Because I didn't want to get your hopes up in case it went bad."

  
  


"And?"

  
  


"It was the best date I've ever been on, Mina. She's so sweet and kind and beautiful. She showed me some of her photos because she's in photography school and she's so fucking talented."

  
  


Mina listened to Nayeon with a knowing smile. "You really like her, don't you?"

  
  


Nayeon nodded without hesitation. "I do. I met her last week and it's such a short amount of time, but I feel like I've known her longer. She's so easy to talk to. I've never had that."

  
  


"Because your ex was a self-centered, egotistical, manipulative bitch. I don't know how you put up with her for two years. Well, I do, but you know what I mean."

  
  


Nayeon shrugged, not wanting to pursue the subject of her ex. "Dahyun is different. I'm thinking of inviting her to my apartment for a movie night."

  
  


Mina raised her brow. "Moving kinda fast, aren't you?"

  
  


"Oh my God, Mina, no. I'm not trying to have sex with her. I just want us to be comfortable without having to rush. If we go to a movie, we have to be around people. We can't talk if we want to..."

  
  


"Can't make out if you want to." Mina interrupted, making Nayeon roll her eyes. "You can't tell me you don't want to."

  
  


Nayeon smiled a little. "I do, but I want to be ready. I rushed with my ex and look where that landed me." She sighed softly. "I want to take my time with Dahyun. She's special. I don't want to ruin it."

  
  


Mina nodded. "I understand that. I'm rooting for you. You deserve to be with someone that loves you no matter what."

  
  


Nayeon's smile widened. "Thanks, Mina." She scooted her chair closer and pulled her into a hug. "How's Sana doing?"

  
  


Mina's gummy smile emerged at the mention of her wife. "She's great. Her feet are still swollen. She hates it. She does have a cute waddle, though."

  
  


"As with every pregnancy. You two are going to be the best parents ever."

  
  


"I hope so. I'm scared to death." Mina admitted.

  
  


"That's normal, Mina. Being a parent is scary, but it's worth it."

  
  


Mina nodded. "I know. I can't wait for her to get here."

  
  


"She'll be here before you know it." Nayeon rubbed her thigh. "Then she'll be eighteen and moving out."

  
  


Mina's eyes widened at that. "Oh God, don't. I don't even want to start thinking about that."

  
  


Nayeon laughed. "Okay, I'm sorry. We need to get back to work." She scooted back behind her desk. "I need to finish these updates."

  
  


Mina stood and looked over Nayeon's shoulder. "God, Nayeon, it's like college all over again." She gently smacked the back of her head. "You didn't do your homework then and now you're behind on charting. Get it together."

  
  


Nayeon pouted and rubbed the back of her head. "Okay, mom. Thanks. Get going." She gave Mina's hip a shove.

  
  


"Call Dahyun. Invite her over." Mina said over her shoulder as she exited Nayeon's office.

  
  


Nayeon rolled her eyes, but was seriously considering it.

  
  


Later that day, she entered the daycare to pick up Hayun. She spotted Dahyun having a talk with another toddler and watched her closely. She was too far away to hear what she was talking about, but the look on her face melted her heart. Dahyun was being so gentle and attentive. When Dahyun finally noticed her, a beaming smile formed on her face that Nayeon returned.

  
  


Hayun spotted Nayeon and made a beeline for her. "Nayeonie!"

  
  


Nayeon scooped Hayun up and kissed her cheek. "Hi, munchkin. Did you have a good day?"

  
  


Hayun nodded, resting her head on her shoulder.

  
  


"Uh oh. Did you not get a nap today?"

  
  


"She was a little stubborn about it." Dahyun said as she approached them, standing a little closer than she probably should have. "She got about fifteen minutes and wanted to draw again."

  
  


Nayeon gave Hayun a little bounce. "Is that true?"

  
  


Hayun just buried herself deeper into Nayeon's shoulder.

  
  


"That means yes." Nayeon told Dahyun, using her free hand to rub Hayun's back. "I had a question for you, though." She waited for Dahyun to look at her. "Do you want to come over to my place tonight for a movie?"

  
  


"Of course! That sounds great. Should I bring anything?"

  
  


Nayeon shook her head. "I'll take care of everything. I'll get the take out sent over. All you have to do is show up."

  
  


Dahyun nodded. "I'll be there at seven."

  
  


"Sounds great. I'll see you then." Nayeon wanted to kiss Dahyun's cheek, but decided against it with how many people surrounded them. She left to bring Hayun back to her parents.

  
  


~

As soon as Dahyun got home from her shift, she ran into Chaeyoung's room. "Chae!"

  
  


Chaeyoung jumped, her hand clutching at her chest. "Jesus Christ, Dahyun, don't do that!"

  
  


"Sorry. I have another date with Nayeon but it's at her house and we'll be alone and I don't know what to do." She rambled at breakneck speed. 

  
  


"Okay, slow down." Chaeyoung stood and rubbed the back of Dahyun’s neck to calm her down. "You're going to Nayeon's apartment for a date. How is this bad?"

  
  


Dahyun visibly relaxed. "I didn't say it was a bad thing. I just don't want to mess it up."

  
  


"Are you going to be drinking?"

  
  


"No, you know I don't like to."

  
  


"Then there's no way to mess it up. Just be you and it'll be fine."

  
  


Dahyun let out a deep breath. "Okay. I can do this."

  
  


"Yes you can. Wear something nice but comfy."

  
  


"Nice but comfy. Okay." Dahyun nodded. "I don't know when I'll be home, by the way. She wants to watch movies."

  
  


"Oh, Netflix and chill, huh? Get it, Dubu."

  
  


Dahyun gave her shoulder a shove. "No. No chill. I'm taking it slow."

  
  


"Sure. We both know as soon as you see her, you're gonna kiss her. Don't deny it."

  
  


Dahyun's shoulders slumped. "You can't knock me for that. I have to endure you and Tzuyu fucking all the time when she's around."

  
  


"And?"

  
  


"You're loud, Chae."

  
  


"I am not!" Chaeyoung's cheeks reddened.

  
  


"You are. The whole building can probably hear you. Remember when the neighbor banged on the wall?"

  
  


"They were just jealous."

  
  


"I'm sure they were, but still. Don't make fun of me or I'm gonna make fun of you."

  
  


Chaeyoung held up her hand. "Truce."

  
  


Dahyun took it and snapped her hand back. "Truce."

  
  


"Go get ready for your date."

  
  


Dahyun headed to her bedroom to get dressed in a pair of looser jeans and a striped shirt. She pulled her hair up into a bun and left to go to Nayeon's. Once there, she hit the call button. She was let into the building and rode the elevator to Nayeon's floor. Dahyun knocked on her door and waited.

  
  


"Hi! Come in!" Nayeon said as she opened the door. She was dressed in a comfortable pair of grey sweats and a slightly baggy shirt.

  
  


In the back of Dahyun's head she thought,  _ how did she get hotter since I last saw her? _ "Hey." Dahyun stepped inside and took her shoes off. "Get Hayun home okay?"

  
  


Nayeon nodded. "She passed out on the car ride there." She led Dahyun to the living room and took a seat on the floor, waiting for Dahyun to do the same. "I hope you like dumplings."

  
  


Dahyun sat next to Nayeon. "I do. They smell amazing." She leaned over and kissed Nayeon's cheek. "Thank you for buying dinner."

  
  


Nayeon blushed at the kiss, a soft smile on her face. "No problem." She stole a glance as she reached for the remote to start a movie.

  
  


They ate in relative silence, occasionally making a remark about the movie. Once they'd finished eating, Dahyun offered to clean the mess since Nayeon paid. She gathered up the empty containers and paused after standing up. "Kitchen?"

  
  


Nayeon pointed. "Around that corner."

  
  


Dahyun nodded and made her way there, throwing away the containers and washing her hands. She came back around the corner and spotted Nayeon moving up to sit on the couch. She couldn't help but stare for a few seconds, thinking about how beautiful she was even in casual wear. Dahyun sat next to her and felt her cheeks heat up when Nayeon leaned into her side.

  
  


Her arm automatically stretched out around Nayeon's shoulders to keep her close. "Comfy?"

  
  


Nayeon nodded, her head resting on Dahyun's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind. I like cuddling."

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "I don't mind at all." She swore her heart stopped when she felt lips on her jaw. As the movie went on, Nayeon put her arm around Dahyun's torso.

  
  


She hoped Nayeon couldn't hear how hard her heart was beating. Being this close to her was new, but welcome. It was comfortable. Like coming home. She blinked at the thought. _It's only been a week, snap out of it_. 

  
  


When the movie ended, Nayeon didn't move. "I'm too comfortable to get the remote..."

  
  


Dahyun laughed. "Awww, that's okay. I don't want to move either."

  
  


Nayeon looked up at Dahyun. "Yeah?"

  
  


Dahyun met her eyes and nodded, dipping her head to connect their lips. If she thought her heart was pounding before, it definitely was now. She brought her hand up to cup Nayeon's cheek, her thumb running along the soft skin. She pulled away just a few seconds later, trying to gauge her reaction.

  
  


Nayeon looked up at Dahyun, her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. She closed the gap again, taking Dahyun's lower lip between her own. She brought her hand up to cover Dahyun's, tilting her head to deepen the kiss more.

  
  


As they kissed, the whole world fell away. It was just them and the silence of the apartment. Their bodies pressed together and they soon found themselves in a different position entirely. Dahyun had pulled Nayeon to sit on her lap with her legs on either side of her hips. Nayeon's arms wound around her neck to keep her close.

  
  


Dahyun's body felt like it was on fire. The gentle weight of Nayeon on her lap, her fingers on the back of her neck and the softness of her lips. It was all too much and not enough at the same time. She let her hands roam Nayeon's lower back, not wanting to put them somewhere that would make her uncomfortable.

  
  


Another few minutes passed. Then another five. Finally, they pulled away, their breath coming out heavier than usual. Nayeon swallowed and licked her lips. Dahyun's eyes flicked to the flash of pink before looking back up at Nayeon, her eyes darker than usual. "I'm sorry."

  
  


Nayeon furrowed her brows. "For what?" In the back of her head she hoped that Dahyun wasn't regretting what just happened.

  
  


"I kind of pulled you up here. I don't want you to think I'm rushing anything..." Dahyun rested her hands on Nayeon's hips.

  
  


"Of course not. I wouldn't still be up here if I didn't like it." Nayeon smirked as Dahyun's cheeks turned redder than they already were. "It's okay, I promise."

  
  


Dahyun nodded, leaning up to peck her lips. "I just don't want you to think I'm only here for that."

  
  


Nayeon shook her head, fingers gently scratching the nape of Dahyun's neck. "I know you're not." She tilted her head when Dahyun seemed to relax even more. "You like that?" She gave her a firmer scratch.

  
  


Dahyun hummed low. “It's always something that calmed me down. I tried to do it to myself when I found out, but it doesn't work. Chae does it sometimes when I’m worked up, but you're different somehow."

  
  


Nayeon's brow arched. "Oh? Am I special?" She didn't mean for it to come out, but it was too late to take it back.

  
  


Dahyun smiled up at her. "Very special."

  
  


Nayeon pressed her lips to Dahyun's cheek. "You're special too." She whispered against her skin.

  
  


Dahyun turned her head to look into Nayeon's eyes. She could look at them for days and still not get enough. They were deep and dark, but bright and welcoming. Once again, Dahyun closed the gap to kiss her, just to pull back seconds later when her phone rang with a text. It wasn't Chaeyoung's tone, so she didn't bother to check it, but it did tear her out of her thoughts. "As much as I don't want to leave, I probably should. You have work and I have class."

  
  


Nayeon let out a soft whine and moved off of Dahyun's lap. "Okay, okay." She stood to walk Dahyun to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow at the daycare?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded, sliding one arm into her jacket then the other. "I'll be there."

  
  


Nayeon cupped Dahyun's cheeks and kissed her one last time. "Please let me know you got home safe."

  
  


Dahyun kissed her back. "I will." She walked out, but then came back in to kiss her again. Nayeon laughed and ushered her out the door. As soon as she was alone in the elevator, a beaming smile formed on her lips. When she got back to her apartment, she spotted Chaeyoung on the couch. 

"How did it go?"

  
  


Dahyun plopped down next to Chaeyoung while she texted Nayeon that she made it home. "It was amazing." She had a dopey grin on her face.

  
  


Chaeyoung looked at her closer. "Oh damn, you made out. Your lips are so red."

  
  


Dahyun mashed her lips together and glanced at her best friend. "Yes we did."

  
  


"Nice!" Chaeyoung held her hand up for a high five that Dahyun gave her with an eye roll. "Good?"

  
  


"So good, oh my God." Dahyun leaned back. "I might have pulled her into my lap without realizing it, but she didn't complain. Or she didn't realize it either. Everything kinda left my brain when she kissed me."

  
  


"I feel that. It was like that with Tzuyu. Still is, really."

  
  


"Awww, you sap." Dahyun teased.

  
  


"I'm not gonna deny it. I love her."

  
  


"I know. I think I'm heading that way with Nayeon." Dahyun felt her chest tighten after saying it.

  
  


"Really? It's been like two weeks."

  
  


"Sometimes you just know, I guess. Everything is easy with her. Comfortable."

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded. "I know what you mean. It's still easy with Tzuyu. It was never hard."

  
  


"I think we're lucky, Chae. Really lucky."

  
  


"Me too."

  
  


Dahyun put her arm around Chaeyoung's shoulders. "I'm gonna head to bed. I have an early class."

  
  


Chaeyoung gave her shoulder a tap. "Alright. I'll try and keep the volume low for you."

  
  


"Thanks. Don't go to bed too late."

  
  


"I won't. I have a class at nine."

  
  


Dahyun nodded and stood up. "Night, Chae."

  
  


"Night, Dubu."

* * *

Two weeks later, Dahyun and Nayeon were cuddling on the couch. They had a blanket wrapped around them and Nayeon's head rested on Dahyun's shoulder. It was her new favorite place. The past couple of weeks were, for lack of better wording, magical. They saw each other nearly every day until Nayeon didn't have to pick up Hayun from the daycare anymore.

  
  


There were still some days when she came to the daycare just to see Dahyun, but other than that, she stayed at work. Since spring approached, the weather warmed but there was still a chill in the air. Dahyun had been tossing around two questions she'd been wanting to ask Nayeon and decided tonight was the night to ask them.

  
  


"I have a question I want to ask you. Well, two really." Dahyun broke the comfortable silence between them.

  
  


Nayeon looked up at her from her shoulder. "What is it?"

  
  


Dahyun took a deep breath. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?" She asked softly, afraid that Nayeon might say no.

  
  


Nayeon gave Dahyun a brief kiss and nodded. "I'd love to."

  
  


Dahyun smiled wide. "Yeah?"

  
  


Nayeon nodded. "Of course I want to. What's the second question?"

  
  


"Oh, right. My grandmother has a beach house and I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go once it warms up."

  
  


"I love the beach." Nayeon nodded. "It's so peaceful. She doesn't mind you using the house?"

  
  


"No. She always offers it to me since I'm an only child. It's always maintained, though, so that's nothing to worry about. It's not empty year round."

  
  


"It sounds nice. Do you have any photos of it?"

  
  


Dahyun reached for her phone and pulled up a photo. "This one."

  
  


"Oh, wow. It's right on the water. Can we leave the windows open so I can listen to the waves?"

  
  


"Of course. The master bedroom has a balcony too."

  
  


"I can't wait." Nayeon kissed her again. "Thank you for asking. It's been so long since I've gone to the beach."

  
  


"Well, I'll change that. It'll just be me and you."

  
  


"Sounds perfect." Nayeon cuddled back into her shoulder, already excited to go even though there was no solid date.

  
  


Dahyun kissed the top of Nayeon's head. Two big questions that weighed on her shoulders for days were finally gone. It was like a breath of fresh air. She had a girlfriend and she was taking her to the beach.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The next week, Nayeon drove Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to meet Mina and Sana. Dahyun had long wanted to meet the two women that Nayeon always referred to as her best friends in the world. They pulled up at a home and got out, Nayeon leading the way to the door. Mina seemed to anticipate them since she opened the door before Nayeon had a chance to ring the bell. 

  
  


“Hey!” Mina invited them all in, giving a hug to Nayeon. “I’m Mina, it’s nice to meet you.” 

  
  


Dahyun, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu all shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.” Dahyun said with a smile, looking into the next room to see who she assumed was Sana. 

  
  


The blonde woman waddled her way to the foyer, greeting the three of them. “I’ve heard so much about you.” She told Dahyun. 

  
  


“All good things, I hope.” Dahyun teased, looking to Nayeon. 

  
  


Nayeon nodded. “Nothing but.” She reached out to touch Sana’s stomach. “Has she been kicking?” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “Playing soccer with my kidney.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung watched the two of them. “Does it hurt?” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “It’s just uncomfortable, not painful.” 

  
  


Tzuyu stood shyly behind Chaeyoung, not saying too much just yet. Mina motioned for them to go into the living room. “Let’s all sit down. Especially you.” She put her hands on Sana’s hips and guided her back to the couch. 

  
  


Once they all had a seat, they got to know each other. Asking random questions about what they did or what they liked to do in their free time. “Oh, I forgot about Bear.” Mina said, getting up to walk to the back door. 

  
  


Dahyun looked to Nayeon. “Bear?” 

  
  


Her answer came in the form of a large sable Akita bounding into the house. Dahyun shot up and ran into the next room, which happened to be the kitchen, and climbed up onto the counter. Nayeon and Chaeyoung quickly followed behind. Bear barked loud and deep, thinking they were playing with him.

  
  


Chaeyoung tried to stop him at the entrance but he slipped between her legs, running up to the counter where Dahyun was. 

  
  


“No, no, no, no…” Dahyun had her eyes closed. 

  
  


“Baby, it’s okay.” Nayeon said gently, snapping her fingers for Bear to listen. “Bear, bed.” Her voice was firm, making his ears fall flat and sulk out of the kitchen. Nayeon spotted Chaeyoung and mouthed, ‘I’ve got her.’

  
  


Chaeyoung nodded and left them alone. 

  
  


Nayeon put her hand on the back of Dahyun’s neck and rubbed gently. “It’s okay. He’s gone. It’s just you and me, sweetheart.” 

  
  


Dahyun cracked her eyes open and slumped down, her legs dangling off the edge of the counter. She put her hand on her chest and tried to catch her breath, Nayeon’s on the back of her neck helping tremendously. She rested her forehead on Nayeon’s shoulder. 

  
  


“He’s a big baby, I promise.” Nayeon stood between her legs, kissing her temple. “He just thought you were playing.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded a little, sitting up straight.   


  
  


Nayeon spotted tears in her eyes and kissed her cheeks. “He’s harmless.”

  
  


More tears welled in Dahyun’s eyes while she shook her head. “He looks like the dog from when I was a kid…” 

  
  


“What dog?” 

  
  


“When I was seven, I was bitten.” She ran her hand over her thigh where the scar was. “There. He grabbed me and didn’t let go.”

  
  


Nayeon kept her fingers moving on Dahyun’s neck to keep her calm. “I’m so sorry, baby.”

  
  


Dahyun took a deep breath. “It’s okay. You didn’t know. But that’s why animals scare me. I know one bad experience shouldn’t skew my views on every other animal, but it has for a long time.”

  
  


“Do you want to meet him? I’m sure he’s much more calm now.” 

  
  


“Will you stay with me?” Dahyun’s voice was small.

  
  


“Of course. I’ll hold him so he can’t touch you until you want him to.” 

  
  


Dahyun took a deep breath. “Okay.” She nodded. “I’ll do it for you.” 

  
  


Nayeon cupped her cheeks and gave her a kiss. “Come on.” She helped Dahyun off of the counter and held her hand. Bear lay in his bed by the fireplace and perked up when he saw Dahyun. 

  
  


“Stay.” Nayeon told him and led Dahyun to his bed. She crouched down and took hold of his collar. “Sit there, baby.” 

  
  


Dahyun listened and sat on the ottoman, her hands trembling. 

  
  


“He’s a good boy.” Sana said from the couch, Mina watching closely at her side. 

  
  


Dahyun looked at her and nodded. “He won’t hurt me?” 

  
  


Mina shook her head. “He won’t hurt you.” 

  
  


She got on her knees with Nayeon and reached out to touch his back. Nayeon smiled at her bravery. “Good job, baby.” She said quietly, keeping Bear’s head still. 

  
  


Dahyun moved around once she felt she was safe enough and rubbed the top of his head. “He’s so soft.” She smiled at Nayeon. “You can let him go.” 

  
  


Nayeon did as Dahyun said, but stayed close just in case he tried to start playing again. Bear tilted his head to lick the back of Dahyun’s hand. She pulled it away thinking he was going to bite her, but when he laid his head down, she moved to pet him again. “He’s really gentle.”

  
  


“Told you.” She sat next to Dahyun. “If you want, we can play with him outside .” 

  
  


“Okay.” 

  
  


Nayeon kissed her cheek and stood, holding her hand out to help Dahyun up. “Come on, Bear. Play time.” 

  
  


He stood in an instant and ran to the back door. The quick movement startled Dahyun, but with Nayeon next to her, she felt safe. They went outside, leaving the other four to talk. Nayeon leaned down to grab one of the tennis balls and threw it, Bear taking off after it. 

  
  


“He’s so fast.” Dahyun grabbed three more balls, waiting for Bear to come back. 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Nayeon watched him skid to a halt in front of them. “Drop it.” 

  
  


Bear dropped the ball and waited for the next one to be thrown. Dahyun threw it as hard as she could, smiling as he took off after it. “He’s cute. I think I like him now.” 

  
  


“Mina trained him really well. He’s a sweet guy.” When he came back, Nayeon crouched down and rubbed his ears. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” Bear’s tail wagged. “Yes you are.” 

  
  


The two of them played with Bear until he was too tired to keep going. Nayeon led them back in, laughing as he flopped down into his bed. 

  
  


“You wore him out. That’s a first.” Sana giggled and leaned against Mina. 

  
  


“I didn’t know you were afraid of dogs, Dahyun. I’m sorry.” Mina said. 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. “It’s okay. Nayeon said she would help me get over it. I think Bear is a good start. He’s cute.” 

  
  


Mina nodded with a smile. “He’s our smart boy.” 

  
  


As the day wore on and it got darker, Nayeon looked at the time. “We should probably get back. Driving in the dark isn’t fun.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded and stood, offering her hand to Nayeon to help her up. “It was really nice meeting you guys.” She said as Mina and Sana rose to walk them out. 

  
  


“You as well.” Mina gave all four of them hugs, followed by Sana. Tzuyu held on to Sana a little longer having become slightly attached to her over the last few hours. 

  
  


Nayeon led them out again, turning when she heard Mina call out Dahyun’s name. 

  
  


“If you break her heart, we’ll break you.” Her tone was teasing, but there was a seriousness to it.

  
  


“Mina!” Nayeon looked horrified. 

  
  


“You don’t have anything to worry about. Trust me.” Dahyun held up their linked hands. 

  
  


Mina nodded. “I’ll hold you to that. Go on.” She waved them away. 

  
  


Once they were on the road, Nayeon huffed. “I can’t believe she said that.” 

  
  


Dahyun kissed the back of Nayeon’s hand. “It’s okay, baby. I knew it was coming sooner or later.” 

  
  


“Still.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung giggled from the back seat. “I guess that means I don’t need to have that talk with you?”

  
  


Dahyun whipped around to look at Chaeyoung. “Don’t.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung held her hands up. “I’m sure she knows what’ll happen.” 

  
  


“Chae, stop it.” Dahyun warned. 

  
  


Nayeon couldn’t help but laugh at the exchange. “Alright, that’s enough. We both get it.”

  
  


When Nayeon pulled up to Dahyun and Chaeyoung’s building, the three of them got out. Dahyun went around to Nayeon’s window and bent down to be face to face with her. “I might have to call you later to distract myself.” She whispered. 

  
  


“Why, what’s wrong?” 

  
  


“They’re going to be having a few moments tonight if you catch my drift. Chae is loud.” 

  
  


“Oh. Poor baby.” Nayeon leaned over to kiss her, letting it linger. “You can call me all you want.”

  
  


Dahyun smiled and leaned in to kiss her again. The longer it lasted, Chaeyoung got tired of waiting. “Okay, break it up.” She clapped her hands. 

  
  


Dahyun looked over her shoulder. “Shut up.” She leaned back in the window to give Nayeon one last kiss. 

  
  


“I told you we’d get back at them one day.” Nayeon murmured against her lips with a smile. 

  
  


Dahyun giggled and pulled away. “Call me when you get home, baby.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded. “I will. Go inside, it’s cold.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded and sent her a small wave as she walked into the building.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Two months passed before it was finally warm enough to take the trip to the beach. Dahyun packed everything she needed for the trip and walked to Nayeon's. She put in the code to get inside the building and up to her apartment. Nayeon told her she would leave the door unlocked for her, so she let herself in.

  
  


"Baby, I'm here." Dahyun called out, putting her bag down by the door.

  
  


"I'm in the bedroom." She heard Nayeon call out, so she headed in the direction of her voice. The sight she was hit with stole all the air from her lungs. Nayeon wore just a pair of jeans and her bra.

  
  


"Damn." Dahyun muttered. When she heard a giggle, she realized she was staring. She shook her head and looked away. "Hi."

  
  


Nayeon walked up to Dahyun and kissed her. "Hi, baby. What happened to your vocabulary?"

  
  


"Huh?" Dahyun was still having trouble processing thoughts that weren't Nayeon being half naked. "Oh. It's there."

  
  


Nayeon laughed and gave her shoulder a light shove. "Doesn't seem like it to me. Here." She walked back to the bed and pulled her shirt on. "Is that better?"

  
  


Dahyun pouted when Nayeon put her shirt on. "No, but we can't have you arrested for public indecency." She teased. "Are you packed?"

  
  


"I am." Nayeon closed and zipped up her bag. 

  
  


Dahyun took Nayeon's bag and made sure everything was set in the apartment before going towards the door. She grabbed her own bag. "Let's get going. It's a long drive." Dahyun shooed Nayeon's hand away when she tried to take one of the bags. "I got it."

  
  


"If you say so." Nayeon opened the trunk of her car to let Dahyun put the bags in. Once they were both in, she drove towards the direction of the beach. The ride was comfortable, the both of them singing along with the radio. As they got closer, Dahyun turned the volume down so she could give Nayeon directions.

  
  


When they pulled into the driveway, Nayeon gaped at the house. "It's so much bigger than I thought. The photo makes it look small."

  
  


"It's a roomy place. Plenty of hiding spots." She teased and got out to grab their bags.

  
  


"You better not scare me like you did before." Nayeon pointed at her. "You won't get a kiss for a week."

  
  


Dahyun looked offended. "You could last a week without kissing me?"

  
  


"If you scare me, yes."

  
  


"That hurts my feelings." Dahyun pouted, giving Nayeon her best puppy eyes.

  
  


Nayeon cupped Dahyun's cheeks. "You'll be okay." She took her bag from Dahyun. "I wanna see inside, come on."

  
  


Dahyun closed the trunk and followed, using her key to open the door. "Home sweet home for the weekend."

  
  


Nayeon took everything in, her eyes wide. "This is so nice, baby." She walked into the kitchen. "We have to cook something." Nayeon ran her hand along the stovetop.

  
  


"We'll go to the store tomorrow and get what we need." Dahyun carried their bags to the master bedroom upstairs while Nayeon kept wandering the house. 

  
  


Dahyun went back downstairs and found Nayeon leaning against the railing of one of the balconies. She quietly grabbed her camera and took a few shots of her far away enough that she didn't hear the sound of the shutter. The setting sun framed her form perfectly, casting her shadow against the orange and pink shades of the sunset. She put her camera down and walked up behind her, looping her arms around her waist and resting her chin against her shoulder.

  
  


Nayeon put her hand over Dahyun's, eyes closed and taking in the sounds and smells around her. The waves crashing against the shore and the quiet calls of far away seagulls. The smell of saltwater and Dahyun. She squeezed Dahyun's hand, holding back tears at how peaceful she felt in that moment.

  
  


Dahyun, however, could sense her emotions and placed a gentle kiss on her temple after standing on her toes to reach. "You okay?" 

  
  


Nayeon nodded. "I'm okay." Her voice had a slight quiver to it. "I just feel so happy. Content." She laced her fingers with Dahyun's. "I haven't felt that in a long time. Not since before you."

  
  


Dahyun squeezed her waist. "I'm glad I make you happy, baby. That's all I want to do."

  
  


More tears welled in Nayeon’s eyes. Her chest tightened and the lump in her throat became painful. She turned in Dahyun's arms and hugged her tightly, like she would disappear if she let her go.

  
  


Dahyun rubbed Nayeon's back and swayed them from side to side. "It's okay. I'm here." She didn't know what brought these emotions out of Nayeon, but right now it didn't matter whether she knew or not. All that mattered to her was holding Nayeon and helping her through whatever this was.

  
  


Nayeon pulled away a few minutes later, wiping under her eyes. "I'm sorry." She gave a watery laugh. "This is supposed to be a fun trip."

  
  


Dahyun shook her head and cupped her cheeks to run her thumbs under eyes. "Don't apologize, Nayeon. There's nothing to be sorry for. As long as they're not sad tears, it's okay."

  
  


Nayeon shook her head. "Definitely not sad tears. Very happy ones."

  
  


"Good." She stood on her toes so they were face to face and kissed her gently. "Let's go lie down before you get a headache."

  
  


Nayeon followed close behind Dahyun, watching her grab her camera. "When did you get that out?"

  
  


"I'll show you when we get upstairs." She reached back for Nayeon's hand and led them up to the master bedroom since Nayeon hadn't seen it yet. "Here's the bedroom."

  
  


Nayeon's eyes widened. "Wow. This is half of my apartment."

  
  


Dahyun laughed and put her camera on the bed. "It's my whole apartment it feels like." She sat on the bed and pulled up the photo she took while Nayeon opened the doors to the balcony to let the air in. "Here." She stood up and showed Nayeon the photo she took.

  
  


"That's beautiful, baby." Nayeon took the camera to get a better look. "The colors are amazing."

  
  


"You're the best part, though." Dahyun flirted, hoping to get a smile out of her.

  
  


Nayeon gave her a little nudge, a smile plastered on her face. "Stop."

  
  


"Nope." Dahyun kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna change for bed." She opened her bag and grabbed her plaid pants and a baggy shirt to change into in the bathroom.

  
  


Nayeon nodded and sat on the bed, flipping through Dahyun's camera. There were shots on there she didn't know Dahyun had taken of her, but they were all amazing. When Dahyun came out of the bathroom, her hair was up. "Oh, look at you. So cute." Nayeon teased.

  
  


Dahyun looked down at herself. "What? I like these pants."

  
  


"I didn't say they were bad, did I? I said you were cute." She put Dahyun's camera down and grabbed her own pajamas to change into.

  
  


"Yeah, yeah." Dahyun motioned for her to go change and tucked her legs under herself on the bed as she shut her camera off and put it in its bag. When Nayeon came out, Dahyun mashed her lips together. "Pink?"

  
  


Nayeon nodded, a confident smile on her face. "Pink." She slid into bed next to Dahyun and cuddled into her side. "What's wrong with pink?"

  
  


"Nothing. It suits you." She shimmied them down into a lying position and put her arm around Nayeon when she laid her head on her chest. "The rabbits are a nice touch."

  
  


Nayeon chuckled. "Hayun picked them out."

  
  


They lay in a comfortable silence before Nayeon broke it. "My ex took a lot from me." She played with the hem of Dahyun's shirt to distract herself. "She was emotionally manipulative and it took Mina a year to pull my head out of my ass so I could realize it. I had this vision of a perfect relationship that turned into a white picket fence with two kids." Her voice caught and she paused for a few seconds before continuing. Dahyun was blindsided by the sudden confession, but paid close attention.

  
  


"I tried to make that a reality, but it wasn't happening and I didn't know why. She would be so kind to my face but talk shit to her friends about me behind my back. Then that started to leak into our relationship. With me being in school, my time was limited. I spent every free second with her and she told me it was my fault that we were failing. She convinced me that it was my fault.

  
  


"Whenever I would call her to meet up she would say 'Oh, now you have the time for me?' and she wouldn't come over. I found out later it was because she was with someone else." Nayeon paused again. "I didn't want to be with anyone after that. I thought the same thing would happen. That I would fuck up anyone that wanted to be with me. So I never accepted any dates people would ask me out on.

  
  


"She kept me at arms length for months, but I stayed to try and fix it when it wasn't my problem to fix. I don't know why she didn't just break it off with me. Maybe she just liked seeing me struggle. I was too much of a coward to do it myself until Mina helped me. But when I met you that day, there was something different." Nayeon looked up at Dahyun and saw tears in her eyes. "I've never felt more safe with anyone. I've never felt this much happiness." She moved up to be face to face with Dahyun. "You've made my life better in so many ways, Dahyun."

  
  


Dahyun swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped her eyes. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Her voice was quiet. "Nobody should have to feel that way. Knowing you have makes me want to find that person and kick her ass."

  
  


Nayeon put her hand on Dahyun's cheek. "I just wanted to tell you that so you knew why I was crying earlier." She let her thumb run across her cheekbone. "You deserve to know. And don't let her take over your thoughts, okay? She's nothing. I have you now and that's all that matters to me."

  
  


Dahyun put her hand over Nayeon's and leaned in to kiss her. "I'll never, ever make you feel that way."

  
  


"I know you won't. You make me feel cared for." _Loved_ , she thought. "I couldn't ask for anything more."

  
  


Dahyun kissed her again, putting every bit of emotion she had into it. She pulled back and searched Nayeon's eyes. Three words were on the tip of her tongue, but they wouldn't come out.

  
  


Nayeon kept her eyes locked with Dahyun's, seeing all of her emotions swirling in them. "Let's rest for now and have a fun day tomorrow, okay?"

  
  


Dahyun nodded and reached over to turn off the bedside lamp. She pulled Nayeon as close as she could get her and kissed the top of her head. Silence engulfed them. Dahyun waited for Nayeon's breathing to even out and ten minutes past that to make sure she was fully asleep before whispering in the quietest voice she could. "I love you."

  
  


~

The next day found them on the beach in front of the house wrapped in towels. They'd changed into their bikinis in separate rooms, wanting to surprise each other. Dahyun set up the chairs and umbrella before putting sunscreen on her arms. She pulled her towel off first so she could finish. "Hey, babe, can you get my back?"

  
  


Nayeon turned. Her jaw dropped at the sight. "Holy shit." She mumbled, eyes roaming Dahyun's body.

  
  


"Babe?" Dahyun waved her hand in front of Nayeon's eyes, a smile tugging her lips. "Wake up."

  
  


Nayeon snapped out of it and grabbed the bottle of sunscreen. "Sorry." She put some in her hands and rubbed it into Dahyun's back, trying to keep her mind out of the gutter.

  
  


Dahyun twirled her finger. "Turn around and I'll get you."

  
  


When Nayeon dropped her towel, Dahyun found herself in the same position. It took Nayeon clearing her throat for Dahyun to bring herself out of her thoughts and apply the sunscreen. "Here." She handed Nayeon the bottle to finish herself.

  
  


"Thank you." She kissed Dahyun's cheek and finished applying sunscreen. "It feels so nice today. It's not too hot."

  
  


Dahyun sat in her chair. "It's perfect weather. Plus, we don't have to go to a public beach so no weirdos."

  
  


"That's the best part. It's way better than having men ogle you. I'd have to smack one of them."

  
  


Dahyun laughed. "I'm sure you would."

  
  


Nayeon nodded and made her way towards the water. "Come on."

  
  


Dahyun rose from her seat and followed Nayeon in until the water was at their chests. She wrapped her arms around Nayeon's neck and kissed her. "Hi."

  
  


Nayeon kissed her back and moved Dahyun's arms to her waist so she could wrap her arms and legs around her, giggling when Dahyun whined. She kissed the tip of her nose. "Hi, baby."

  
  


Dahyun held Nayeon against her. "You're lucky I think you're cute or I would let you go."

  
  


Nayeon grinned. "I know you'd never let me go." She connected their lips, her arms tight around her neck.

  
  


Dahyun kissed her back and hummed softly. "You're right. I'd never let you go."

  
  


Nayeon smiled from ear to ear and kissed both of her cheeks. "Damn right." She teased, making Dahyun laugh.

  
  


They swam for another hour before drying off to lay in the sun. When it started to get too warm, they gathered their things and headed back to the house. Each one chose a bathroom and showered. They wore their pajamas to cook dinner like Nayeon wanted.

  
  


Nayeon put all the ingredients for dakgalbi on the counter and had Dahyun help her. As it simmered on the stove, Nayeon wrapped her arms around Dahyun from behind. "Thank you for today."

  
  


"The day isn't over yet." Dahyun rubbed Nayeon's arms. "Plus, there's nothing to thank me for."

  
  


Nayeon pressed a kiss to Dahyun's neck. "Last night got heavy."

  
  


"And that's okay. I want you to be able to share whatever you want with me as long as you're comfortable to do it. Heavy or not. We'll always make up for the heavy stuff."

  
  


Nayeon smiled at that. "I honestly don't know what I did to deserve someone like you, Dahyun."

  
  


Dahyun turned in her arms and looked up at her. "You deserve everything. If I'm part of that, then I'm happy."

  
  


"Good, because you're everything to me."

  
  


Dahyun leaned up to kiss her. "You're everything to me too." She turned back to the stove to check on the food, trying to calm her heart rate down at what she just said.

  
  


Nayeon put her chin back on Dahyun's shoulder to watch, hands resting on her hips. "I'll get the lettuce." She opened the fridge and put her head against the door, trying to cool off at Dahyun returning her words. She didn't want to raise suspicion, so she didn't stay for long and put the lettuce on the table.

  
  


Dahyun pulled the pan off the stove and set it on a pot holder in the center of the table. She got water for herself and Nayeon before they sat down to eat. Nayeon insisted on cleaning up after they ate since Dahyun cooked, but they came to a deal where Dahyun would dry after Nayeon washed.

  
  


They made their way back up to the bedroom and lay on the bed to watch a movie. Nayeon took up her usual spot on Dahyun's shoulder, her leg hooked around her hip. Dahyun rested the hand that wasn't around Nayeon's shoulders on her knee, her thumb tracing random patterns.

  
  


"Did you really mean it?" Nayeon asked so quietly Dahyun barely heard her.

  
  


"Mean what, baby?"

  
  


"That I'm everything to you." Nayeon moved so she could see Dahyun's face.

  
  


"Of course I meant it."

  
  


Nayeon stared deeply into Dahyun's eyes, looking for any sign she didn't. All she found was sincerity. And love. She connected their lips and moved to lay on top of her.

  
  


Dahyun put her hands on Nayeon's sides as she kissed her back. She felt Nayeon's hands cover her own and bring them up to the buttons on her shirt. Dahyun locked eyes with her. "Are you sure?"

  
  


Nayeon nodded. "I want to. Do you?"

  
  


Dahyun didn't answer her verbally, but put her arms around Nayeon to flip them over. She kissed her deeply, fingers working on the buttons of Nayeon's shirt. She pushed it open as her lips trailed down her neck and collarbone. Dahyun hadn't noticed Nayeon wasn't wearing a bra until she sat up to finish removing her shirt. "Oh."

  
  


Her eyes were roaming every inch of skin that was exposed to her. Nayeon felt her cheeks go hot under Dahyun's gaze. "You're staring..."

  
  


Dahyun's eyes snapped to Nayeon's. "You're so fucking beautiful." Her fingers ran along the smooth skin of her stomach and through the valley between her breasts, wanting to commit each dip to memory. She pulled her own shirt up and over her head, watching as Nayeon's eyes widened.

  
  


"Oh wow." Nayeon's palms pressed flat against Dahyun's sides, trailing them up towards her chest. She sat up and kissed every inch of Dahyun she could get to.

  
  


Dahyun ran her fingers through Nayeon's hair and tilted her head up for a kiss, laying them back down. She kept the kiss going as she worked on getting Nayeon's bottoms off along with her underwear.

  
  


Nayeon did the same for Dahyun, her fingers fumbling slightly from nervousness. Dahyun reached for Nayeon's hand when she felt them shake and brought it to her lips. "It's okay." She whispered.

  
  


Nayeon pulled Dahyun down for a brief kiss and nodded. Once Dahyun had Nayeon's bottoms off, she ran her fingers through her folds causing her to gasp. "Oh..." Nayeon's hips arched into Dahyun's touch. It had been years since anyone touched her like this and it showed in her sensitivity.

  
  


Dahyun circled her clit, wanting to work her up slowly. She dipped lower to gather some of her wetness before pressing directly against the stiffened nub. Nayeon moaned low and it was one of the best things Dahyun had ever heard. She pushed two fingers inside of her, her palm resting against her clit.

  
  


"Oh fuck, Dahyun." Nayeon grabbed her arm and moved her hips into her thrusts. "Right there."

  
  


Dahyun pumped her fingers at a steady pace, curling them up as she pulled outward. When she brushed against a softer spot inside her, Nayeon's head tilted back and a loud moan bubbled up from deep in her chest. She focused on that spot and it had Nayeon coming quick and hard around her fingers.

  
  


She let Nayeon ride out her orgasm, her palm grinding lightly into her clit. Dahyun pulled her hand away and quickly found herself on her back, lips attached to her neck. She arched into the touch, her hands gripping Nayeon's hips.

  
  


Nayeon slipped her hand between Dahyun's legs, her fingers seeking out her clit. She couldn't help but smirk when she felt how wet Dahyun was. As her fingers passed over Dahyun's clit, the younger girls hips jumped. "Fuck..."

  
  


Dahyun gripped Nayeon's hip and looked up at her. There was an intensity in her eyes she couldn't place nor did she want to try at this moment. When Nayeon's fingers pushed inside of her, her eyes rolled back into her head. No one had ever hit her this deep before. It was unlike anything she'd ever felt. "Nayeon." She moaned, hips moving to ride her fingers.

  
  


"Shh, baby, I've got you." Nayeon kissed Dahyun slow and deep, her tongue sliding past her lips. She felt Dahyun's walls squeeze her fingers tight. Nayeon moved her thumb up to rub Dahyun's clit in time with her thrusts.

  
  


"Oh God, Nayeon." Dahyun whispered against her lips, panting softly.

  
  


Nayeon picked up her pace, watching Dahyun as she fell over the edge. Her eyes closed and her head tilted back, exposing the pale skin of her neck. Nayeon leaned in and nipped lightly at her pulse point. She brought Dahyun down slowly, peppering kisses along her shoulder and neck.

  
  


Dahyun put her hands on either side of Nayeon's neck and guided her in for a kiss. "I love you, Nayeon." She looked into her eyes. "I love you so fucking much."

  
  


Nayeon met Dahyun's eyes, tears welling in her own. "I love you, too, Dahyun." Her voice hitched.

  
  


Dahyun ran her thumbs under Nayeon's eyes to wipe away her tears. "I wanted to tell you that last night but I couldn't. But I mean it with all my heart."

  
  


Nayeon kissed her gently. "I mean it too. With everything I have."

  
  


Dahyun pulled Nayeon against her, arms wrapped tightly around her. Nothing else needed to be said between them. It was the most content either of them had been in a long time. Nayeon put her ear against Dahyun's chest, listening to her heartbeat. It was faster than it should be.

  
  


Dahyun ran her fingers through Nayeon's hair idly. "What do you hear?"

  
  


"My world." Nayeon said quietly, cringing internally at how cheesy it sounded after she said it.

  
  


"Oh? Well I see mine." Dahyun could feel Nayeon smile and tuck her face into her chest in embarrassment. "Cute." Nayeon whined and pulled the sheets over her head, making Dahyun laugh. "Come on, baby. We can be cheesy."

  
  


Nayeon moved up and covered the both of them with the sheets. "Don't start something you can't finish."

  
  


"Oh, I can finish it. Cheese war started. It'll come when you least expect it."

  
  


Nayeon laughed and moved again to cuddle into Dahyun's side. She stifled a yawn with her hand.

  
  


"Tired?"

  
  


Nayeon nodded. "Sleep."

  
  


Dahyun pressed her lips to her forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby."

  
  


"Mmm mmm. Dream already came true." Nayeon laced their fingers and rested them on Dahyun’s stomach.

  
  


Dahyun felt her heart soar at Nayeon's words. "Mine too."

~

Dahyun woke up before Nayeon and smiled at the sight of her. She got an idea and slid out of bed to grab her camera. She kept her eyes on Nayeon while she turned it on, letting them roam the skin of her exposed back.

  
  


The sheets covered her from the lower back down and she lay on her stomach facing away, so her face would not be shown in the photo. Dahyun opened the curtain to let a bit of sunlight in, stopping when a perfect column stretched across Nayeon's back.

  
  


She snapped a few shots from different angles, crouching down by the bed for the last one. Something caught her eye and she put her camera down to see it up close. Along Nayeon's shoulder blade was a small cluster of marks. Freckles, moles, or beauty marks, she didn't know.

  
  


Dahyun leaned down and pressed her lips against each one, tracing them with her fingers and being careful not to wake her girlfriend. She was never one to admire the stars, but the thought crossed her mind that this was her favorite constellation. The smattering of marks along Nayeon's shoulder blade. Dahyun leaned in and pressed one more kiss to her shoulder. "I love you." She whispered against the tanned skin.

  
  


"I love you, too." A tired, sleep-thick voice hit her ears. Nayeon turned to face her, not even caring that the sheet didn't cover her. She cupped the back of Dahyun's neck to bring her in for a proper kiss.

  
  


Dahyun smiled into the kiss. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

  
  


"I'm ticklish."

  
  


Dahyun hummed at the new information and moved her hand towards Nayeon's side. A hand shot out to stop it. "Don't you dare." Dahyun worked free of Nayeon's grasp and tickled her sides. "Kim Dahyun!"

  
  


Nayeon rolled away from her and wrapped the comforter around herself. "No tickling."

  
  


Dahyun was about to launch at her when Nayeon's phone rang. She grabbed it and handed it over.

  
  


"Hey, Mina. What's up? Slow down. What?! Okay, we're coming. We're on the way. Stay calm." Nayeon motioned for Dahyun to get dressed as she stumbled out of bed to dress herself. "It'll be okay. She's in good hands."

  
  


Dahyun didn't know what was happening, but she dressed and packed their bags as quickly as she could, knowing they needed to leave as soon as possible. When Nayeon finally hung up the phone, she looked to her for an explanation.

  
  


"Sana's in labor. We gotta go. Mina's freaking the fuck out." Nayeon explained as Dahyun finished packing. Once they were all packed and ready, they rushed to the car, tossing their bags in the trunk.

  
  


"Just don't get pulled over." Dahyun took Nayeon's hand over the center console to help calm her down.

  
  


Nayeon nodded and drove as quickly and safely as she could to the hospital Sana and Mina were at.

  
  


When they arrived, she rushed to the front desk to ask where Sana's room was. Dahyun kept her hand in Nayeon's as they ran and rode the elevator to the proper floor. She let go when Nayeon spotted Mina so she could hug her. "I'm here."

  
  


Mina clung to Nayeon. "I shouldn't be this scared, but I am. Her contractions are getting closer together and she's already dilated to nine."

  
  


"Wow, that didn't take long."

  
  


Dahyun sent a small wave to Mina, who waved her over for a hug. "Nice to see you, Dahyun."

  
  


"You too. Congrats! Or should I wait until she's here to say that?"

  
  


Mina laughed. "Now is okay. I have to get back in there and help. I'll come get you once she's here. They won't let anyone else in right now since she's so close."

  
  


"We'll be right here, Mina. Not going anywhere."

  
  


Mina nodded and rushed off to Sana's room. Nayeon took a deep breath and sat down, pulling Dahyun into her lap. "I should call my sister and let her know." Dahyun nodded and moved to get off of her lap, but Nayeon tightened her hold. "No, stay."

  
  


"Okay." Dahyun put her arm around Nayeon's neck while she spoke to her sister. She thought Nayeon was ending the call so she leaned in to kiss her cheek when she heard Hayun's voice and spotted her face on the phone screen. They had switched to facetime. Dahyun quickly jumped out of frame.

  
  


Nayeon held back a laugh at Dahyun pulling back so quickly and spoke with Hayun for a few minutes before finally ending the call. "Don't want her to see?"

  
  


"I didn't know if she knew we were together yet. I didn't want to shock her."

  
  


"We'll have to tell her eventually."

  
  


"I know. I just didn't want it to be over the phone."

  
  


"Makes sense."

  
  


They milled around the waiting area for another few hours. Dahyun sent Chaeyoung a text to tell her that the baby was on the way, before Mina came out with a beaming smile and tears in her eyes. "She's here. Come on."

  
  


Nayeon shot up and dragged Dahyun behind her to the room, stopping in her tracks when she saw Sana sitting in bed with a tiny bundle in her arms.

  
  


"Hi." Sana whispered, motioning them over with her head. "Come say hi. Meet Aiko."

  
  


Nayeon approached the bed and looked down at the little girl in Sana's arms. "She's so beautiful, Sana." Tears filled her eyes.

  
  


Dahyun rubbed Nayeon's back slowly, smiling down at Aiko. "She's so cute." She reached out to run the tip of her finger along her small knuckles. "Tiny."

  
  


Nayeon rested her head on Dahyun's shoulder. "This is the perfect way to end the weekend."

  
  


Sana looked between them and gave them a knowing look. "Not in front of the baby you two." She teased. Nayeon blushed and tucked her face into into Dahyun's neck. Sana gasped. "I _am_ right!" She exclaimed quietly so she didn't wake the baby.

  
  


Mina shook her head. "Babe, leave them alone."

  
  


"But it's exciting." Sana pouted, Mina losing her will to argue instantly. "I'm allowed to tease them."

  
  


Dahyun shook her head with a smile. "It's okay, baby. She can make fun of us. At least we get to have fun while they can't for another six weeks."

  
  


Sana paled. "I forgot about that."

  
  


Dahyun had a smug look on her face. "Exactly. Tit for tat."

  
  


Sana hummed. "She's worth it, though."

  
  


Dahyun felt her pocket vibrate and saw Chaeyoung trying to facetime her. She turned the volume all the way down and answered, seeing Chaeyoung and Tzuyu. "Hey, be really quiet. She's sleeping." She turned to show Sana and the baby.

  
  


Chaeyoung and Tzuyu cooed at the same time. "She's so cute, Sana. I can't wait to meet her."

  
  


"Thank you, Tzuyu. We should be out tomorrow, so you can come over in a day or two after that so we're settled in."

  
  


"I can't wait." Tzuyu beamed, bringing the phone closer so she could see better. "Take lots of photos, Dahyun."

  
  


"I will, Tzuyu. I'll text them to you now." They all said goodbye and ended the call. Dahyun kept her promise and took some photos on her phone to send to Tzuyu.

  
  


Once things settled down, Nayeon finally got her chance to hold Aiko. Dahyun sat by the window and watched, her chest swelling at the scene. Nayeon being so careful as if she were made of glass. Whispering to her and kissing the top of her head. It made her heart ache in the best way. 

  
  


She stood and walked over to Nayeon, her hand resting lightly on her hip. Nayeon looked at Dahyun and smiled. “I already love her.” 

  
  


Dahyun ran the back of her finger along Aiko’s cheek. “Me too. She’s going to look just like Sana. I can tell.” 

  
  


Nayeon nodded in agreement. “You’re going to be so loved, baby girl.” She whispered to Aiko. “You have four aunts that are going to spoil you rotten.” Her voice caught. 

  
  


Dahyun rubbed Nayeon’s hip, leaning up to kiss her cheek when she heard the emotion in her voice. “She’s right. Just don’t listen to anything Chaeyoung tells you.” 

  
  


Nayeon laughed softly. “Exactly.” 

  
  


They stood there rocking and swaying the small bundle of joy, humming songs to her when she opened her eyes to look at them. Dahyun held back her own tears, thinking that one day this could be them. Holding their own child. It was then she made up her mind. She was going to marry Nayeon one day. 

* * *

One year later, they walked into the beach house, Nayeon groaning at the weight of her bag. "If you didn't pack so much for three days, it wouldn't be heavy, sweetheart."

  
  


Nayeon pouted. "I might need something I don't know I need, so I packed for every occasion."

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. "All we need are pajamas and a swimsuit."

  
  


"What if we go out?"

  
  


"Do you really wanna go out when we finally have some time off?"

  
  


Nayeon thought for a second, her shoulders slumping. "Not really."

  
  


"Exactly." Dahyun took their bags upstairs, checking her pocket when she put them down. Her fingers wrapped around the small velvet box. Her heart hammered in her chest. She took a deep breath and went back downstairs.

  
  


She spotted Nayeon on the balcony and thought, _perfect_ . She snuck up behind Nayeon like the first time they came to the house and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thinking?"

  
  


Nayeon nodded. "I know we've been here a lot, but this is still my favorite spot in the whole house."

  
  


Dahyun smiled and kissed the top of her shoulder. "I know." She pulled away and got down on one knee.

  
  


Nayeon turned to see why she pulled away and looked down. "Dahyunie?"

  
  


Dahyun pulled the velvet box out of her pocket and opened it to reveal a ring with a light pink princess cut diamond and silver band.

  
  


"The moment I saw you, I knew I loved you. Love wasn't something I was looking for and it walked in that day. You make me feel so comfortable. I feel safe and loved. That day when you held Aiko for the first time, I knew I wanted a family with you." Dahyun's voice caught, tears welling in her eyes. She swallowed the hard lump in her throat. "That I wanted to marry you and have kids." Her tears finally spilled over, streaking down her cheek. "You're the love of my life, Im Nayeon. I want to spend the rest of my days loving you. The good and the bad. No matter what happens, I'll always love you. You're my soulmate."

  
  


Nayeon's hand was covering her mouth, listening to everything Dahyun was saying. Her own tears soaking her cheeks. She knelt down and put her hand on Dahyun's wrist.

  
  


“I want to always be able to make you smile, to make you laugh. The best part of my day is seeing you. No matter how bad my day is, as soon as I see you, it’s better. I want to have that for the rest of my life.” 

  
  


Dahyun looked into Nayeon's eyes. "Will you marry me?" Her voice caught at the last word.

  
  


Nayeon nodded, wrapping her arms tight around Dahyun's neck. "Of course I will." She sobbed quietly.

  
  


Dahyun rubbed her back and reluctantly pulled away so she could slip the ring on her finger. She cupped Nayeon's cheek and kissed her gently. "I love you so much." Dahyun whispered.

  
  


"I love you, too, Dahyun." Nayeon wrapped her fingers around Dahyun's wrists and kissed her again. "I love you so, so much."

  
  


Dahyun buried her face in Nayeon's shoulder, holding her close.

  
  


It was the beginning of the rest of her life from that moment on.

  
  


With Nayeon.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it to the end. Good job! Using a past relationship experience was fun to relive. Not. But hey, it works out. My next one is the CEO AU from Bunnie's blog. See you soon!


End file.
